prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
MGT Nordic 5
MGT Nordic 5 (魔法少女アイドルクラブノルディック・5 (ファイブ) Mahō Shōjo Aidoru Kurabu Norudikku Faibu) (full name Magical Girls Team Nordic 5), formerly Yes! Nordic 5 '(イエス！ノルディック・5 (ファイブ) ''Iesu! Norudikku Faibu) is an idol club consisting of 5 members. The unit debuted in manga Volume 21 Chapter 102 and in Episode 133 of the anime. The club has "Winter Princesses" theme to it, so all the members wear silver crown on their heads. The leader of this group is Mio Nanairogaoka. The group's slogan is '''Our Very Cold Land (私たちのとても冷たい土地 Watashi-tachi no Totemo Tsumetai Tochi) Members Listed from tallest to shortest. # Izumi Suzuhara - Iceland # Mio Nanairogaoka (Leader) - Sweden # Sango Kagami - Finland # Makoto Ikeda - Denmark # Haruka Akagi - Norway History Scandinavia♥Trio Scandinavian♥Trio is a sub-group of Yes! Nordic 5 which consists of Mio Nanairogaoka, Makoto Ikeda, and Haruka Akagi. In Episode 48 Mio, Makoto, and Haruka decided to form a new unit named Scandinavian♥Trio 21 days after the events of Haruka's debut. Approximately 2 days after Paniverse Elementary School Carnival has announced, Scandinavian♥Trio becomes the first idol unit in Parijuku City. When they resumed to continue their idol days, it is suddenly disbanded after Hotaru fails for Paniverse Elementary School Carnival. Yes! Nordic 5 UCT Generation has formed into three-person group and are performing in the "Paniverse Elementary School Carnival". In order to perform, there must be a new unit. The students want to participate when Mio asks Izumi, Sango, Makoto, and Haruka to join the unidentified unit. Approximately 2 years after the disbandment of Scandinavian♥Trio, Mio, Makoto and Haruka decided to forming a new unit. Finally identified! They are called Yes! Nordic 5 (a parody of magical girl anime Yes! Precure 5) alongside Izumi and Sango. Hiatus Take incident at Episode 174. Shortly after the conclusion of the Paniverse Angel Cup, Yes! Nordic 5 announces a surprise press conference. During the conference, Mio announces YN5's plans to launch a national tour around Europe that spring which will last for two weeks. They announce the title - Nordic 5 Tour: Our Very Cold Land. Mio explains how as the title suggests, Nordic countries have a cold atmosphere. Following the conference several hours later, the others visit Yes! Nordic 5 in the planning room for their tour. Soleil explains how they have been slowly clearing space out of their schedules to make this tour a reality. Izumi has a work of ballerina dancing, Sango has large amounts of make-up things for cosmetic commercial, Mio spends her free time reading books, Makoto has some amounts of foods in her refrigerator, whilst Haruka helps her parents cure a sick patient. Rinne asks Mio if this tour was their experience, but Makoto it's only one part of it which makes everyone curious. As the planning stage of the tour progresses, Yes! Nordic 5 attends multiple meetings, TV promotions with the assistance of everyone, still sticking to their individual schedules at the same time and playing together without a day's rest. As Yes! Nordic 5 take a small break when running, they are approached by everyone with refreshments. Yes! Nordic 5 explains to the girls what their big dream is: To keep Yes! Nordic 5 active for as long as possible. Before they leave Parijuku to go on the tour, Yes! Nordic 5 holds a concert to kick off the tour, performing "Vanilla na Sora". Return to Parijuku: Renaming and Idol Tournament In Episode 182, Yes! Nordic 5 confirmed their return to Parijuku with a new name "MGT Nordic 5". They also stated that they regretted their decision to go on a tour two weeks before. In Episode 184, they train their official comeback in 1-1 loss against Soft☆Germanic. Despite this loss, they were holding hands happily for their promising return. Trivia * MGT Nordic 5, in many ways, have some similarities to Soft☆Germanic: ** Both groups feature characters which countries belong to Germanic language family (excluding Sango; Finnish is actually Finn-Ugric). ** Mio and Rinne are the leaders of their respective groups. They both have calm and quiet personality, also bad at cooking. ** Both Izumi and Hiroko lack idol skills. ** Both Sango and Karin fail to transform twice, they have the power of hearts and have girly-girl vibes. ** Makoto and Yuko are extremely sweet, have exceptional cooking skills, and acts like princess. ** Haruka, Natsuki, and Kaname are very outgoing (fussy in Kaname's case) and cheerful than the rest of both teams. They also have nearly-identical hair styles (in Natsuki's case, her hair style is two buns with a pattern similar to drills). ** Both have 2 Universe Jumps performed in two performance in the anime. ** Their unit costumes have lace motifs. * This is the first unit in entire Pretty Country franchise to change name, succeeded by Latin5 that changed into IC Latina 8. * This is the only unit where all members are on hiatus until their return in several later stories. * This is the one of very few idol clubs to have kanji in its Japanese name. Idol clubs in PC franchise usually have hiragana or katakana in title. * Mio is the only member of this unit to never make a mistake during performance. Category:Idol Unit